Les Lettres qui racontent des Histoires
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Des lettres d'amour qui racontent des histoires.
1. Chapter 1

La douleur. La douleur de la solitude. La douleur de l'absence. L'absence d'une mère pour son fils, l'absence simplement d'un entourage aimant et sincère.

La douleur de blessures. Physiques. Morales. Horribles, inapaisables. Pourquoi es-tu partie? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé? Que t'ai-je fais Maman? Maman! Mon cris dans la nuit a percé le calme et le silence. Déchirant. Déchiré. Voila ce que j'étais. Tu m'as déchiré de l'intérieur. D'un coup. Seul. Voila ce que j'étais. J'ai grandis, sans toi. J'ai appris, sans toi. J'ai vécu, sans toi. J'ai souffert, à cause de toi. La présence réconfortante d'une mère m'a manqué. Toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescente... Jusqu'à lui...

Au début, j'ai nié. D'une certaine façon, ce garçon te ressemblait... Unique, joyeux. Il ressemblait à ton toi d'avant que j'avais connu, le toi toujours joyeux, près à rire ou à jouer du piano pour mon plus grand plaisir... Le toi avant le décès de papa...

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois maman, tout de suite je t'ai vu en lui. Je l'ai détesté. Haïs du plus profond de moi. Mais malgré tout au fond de moi, à la maison, seul, ces cheveux bleus, ces yeux roses étaient toujours la, à rester incrustés dans ma mémoire. Je le haïssais. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende. Dans la salle de musique, sans son jumeau, en train de jouer du piano. Une de mes musiques préférées. Celle que tu me jouais tout le temps... Je suis resté figé dans l'encadrement. Dès que je suis "entré" il m'a vu. Il a continué de jouer tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Lorsque la mélodie c'est terminée, il c'est levé doucement, c'est approché de moi et avec lenteur, comme si il avait peur que je m'enfuis, il a levé la main. Il l'a glissé dans mon cou puis dans mes cheveux et c'est rapproché encore. Lorsque ces lèvres ont rencontré les miennes, enfin depuis que tu es partie, je me suis senti heureux, bien, enfin plus seul. Il m'avait attendu. Attendu qu'un jour je passe alors qu'il jouait.

La douleur. La douleur de la solitude. La douleur de l'absence. L'absence d'un entourage aimant et sincère. La douleur de blessures. Physiques. Morales. Horribles, inapaisables. Il a tout effacé par son baiser, par ses caresses, ses mots doux et apaisants. Ses mots d'amour. A présent, je peux le dire: je suis immensément heureux avec la personne que j'aime. Je suis sur que tu l'aurais apprécié...

Maman... Je ne t'en veux plus. A présent je comprends, moi même aujourd'hui, je sais que si il venait à disparaître j'en mourais. Je mourais d'amour. Mais après tout, quoi de plus beau que de mourir par la plus belle chose du monde, la plus forte et par la plus douloureuse des choses?

En ton souvenir ma chère, tendre et aimante maman, mes cheveux rouges me rappellent ton sang mélangé à l'eau, tes lèvres souriantes alors que tu es allongée dans la baignoire. Ces cheveux bleus me rappellent le ciel que nous regardions ensemble.

Tu seras toujours là, Maman. Maintenant je le sais et te pardonne. L'amour est fort. L'amour est beau. L'amour est mortel. L'amour est douloureux. Mais c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. J'ai compris à présent. Grace à lui, grâce a toi.

Au revoir Maman. Repose en paix.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai oublié de mettre le disclaimer dans le chapitre d'avant donc le voila:**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère Chinomiko mais l'histoire c'est moi qui l'ai écrite**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette lettre et les autres qui suivront j'espère qu'elles vous plairont. Soyez indulgents bien que ce ne sois pas la première fois que je poste des histoires, c'est la première fois que je le fais ici. J'accepte les critiques constructives de bon coeur afin de m'améliorer.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!**

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours regardé. Tes cheveux bleus, tes yeux roses/violets, ils m'enivraient. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, ça a été une révélation pour moi : un garçon m'attirait… J'ai vite compris que j'étais gay. Mais peu m'importait que tu sois une fille ou un garçon car par-dessus tout tu étais celui qui avait fait battre plus rapidement mon cœur. Je l'ai donc facilement accepté. Je t'aimais. Et je t'aime toujours, je t'aimerais toujours. Je serais toujours dans ton cœur. Je serais ton cœur._

 _Mon chéri, mon amour, ma vie. Je te donne tout. Lorsque je t'ai dis ça, tu ne m'as pas cru. Et pourtant… Je te donne mon amour éternel, ma vie, mon amour._

 _Oui, la vie est cruelle mais pourtant, elle m'a comblé de bonheur en te mettant sur mon chemin. Tu étais toujours joyeux, toujours plein de vie… Je me demandais ce que pouvait cacher ce sourire si joyeux… Ce que j'ai découvert m'a terrifié. Condamné. Voila ce que ton frère m'a dit. J'ai cru que mon monde, ma vie s'effondraient. J'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur de devenir fou à ta mort. J'ai compris que je préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi. Alors j'ai fait un test. Lorsque j'ai appris que nous étions compatibles, un poid c'est envolé. Tu allais vivre par ma mort. J'étais heureux de mourir sans toi. Alors j'ai décidé que jusqu'à ce que ta santé se dégrade, je resterais à tes côtés, quelque peu dans l'ombre. J'ai fait en sorte que tes jours soient doux. Que nos derniers jours ensembles soient doux. Ma décision est peut être égoïste mais, je t'en supplie, respecte la._

 _Armin a finis par comprendre ce que je voulais faire. Il était déchiré entre le fait de perdre son frère et garder un ami et perdre un ami mais garder son jumeau. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Si je restais mais pas toi, je serais comme mort alors pourquoi perdre deux personne alors qu'il y avait une solution pour n'en « perdre » qu'une seule ? Alors autant que tu vives et que moi, à ma façon je t'y aide… Ô mon amour, ma vie, mon cœur, respecte mon choix égoïste et vie !_

 _Je serais toujours la dans ton esprit, dans ton cœur. Je serais ton cœur pour que tu vives._

 _Pardonne-moi cette lettre maladroite et désordonné, je ne fais fait mettre les mots comme ils me viennent…_

 _Ton cœur_

A genoux par terre, serré contre son âme jumelle, un garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux roses/violets pleure face à un lit. Allongé, immobile, souriant, le jeune homme n'a plus de souffle, son cœur ne bat plus dans sa poitrine mais dans celle d'un autre, dans celle de l'homme qu'il aime. Ce jeune homme sert contre lui une lettre. Une lettre triste. Une lettre d'amour. Une lettre de déclaration. Devant lui, sans qu'il ne le voit, le jeune homme de son cœur le regarde en souriant. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui passe doucement une main sur sa joue et lui souffle à l'oreille : « Sourit, mon cœur et vie ! » puis la lumière l'emporte. Le jeune homme de son cœur fait un petit sourire « D'accord » souffle-t-il, sa main sur sa joue, la lettre contre son cœur, leur cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère Chinomiko mais l'histoire c'est moi qui l'ai écrite**

 **Soyez indulgents bien que ce ne sois pas la première fois que je poste des histoires, c'est la première fois que je le fais ici. J'accepte les critiques constructives de bon coeur afin de m'améliorer.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!**

Mon amour,

Je t'envoie cette lettre alors que tu n'es plus... Ton absence... La douleur de ton absence m'en fait venir à croire que cette lettre t'atteindra tout de même. Ô ma tendre et douce fleur de cerisier tu me manques tellement... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes plus tôt que tu ne l'aurais du? Pourquoi le destin nous a-t-il poignardés ainsi dans le dos? J'avais réussi à t'apprivoiser, à te comprendre... Ô mon amour que le Destin est cruel pour nous avoir ainsi séparé, que la Mort est horrible pour lui avoir obéit et emmenée. Mais plus que tout que ce conducteur est pire pour t'avoir ainsi heurté et précipité loin de moi!

Cet homme payera! Il voulait partir mais c'est toi qui es partie... Pourquoi?! Tu n'avais rien demandé! Tu étais heureuse, nous étions heureux, alors pourquoi?

Toi qui, à présent, es au côté des Divinités, peux-tu me répondre? Me transmettre leurs réponses à mes questions?

L'homme fou de toi, déchiré par ta mort, va agir. Ne me regarde pas je t'en supplie... Cette facette sombre de ma personnalité, j'aimerais que jamais tu ne la vois. Garde de moi ce côté calme et dans la lune que tu as toujours vu. Attend moi, ma petite fleur de cerisier, je vais te rejoindre. Mais d'abord je vais entraîner le fou qui t'a arraché à moi dans le plus profond des abîmes.

Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier au cœur enflammé. Bientôt, très bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis, bientôt l'homme qui t'a tué sera entre les doigts de la justice et il aura le châtiment qui lui convient, je t'en fais le serment.

A bientôt ma petite fleur de cerisier, ma Sakura

Ton musicien d'or et d'améthyste, Lysandre.

 _Au bord dune falaise, face à la mer, un jeune homme regarde le ciel. Il lâche à la mer une enveloppe d'argent, à l'intérieur un serment, une promesse. Ces larmes coulent de ces yeux vides. Dans le ciel, les nuages se rassemblent et comme pour répondre à sa tristesse, déversent une pluie silencieuse et ininterrompue comme les pleurs et les larmes du jeune homme qui se mêlent à celles du ciel._

 _Un mois plus tard on retrouva le corps d'un jeune homme sur la plage. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu d'azur. Il avait disparu deux jours plus tôt après l'annonce de la peine à perpétuité d'un chauffard ivre qui avait renversé une jeune fille qui, après avoir été dans le coma pendant une semaine, était décédée._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère Chinomiko mais l'histoire c'est moi qui l'ai écrite**

 **Soyez indulgents bien que ce ne sois pas la première fois que je poste des histoires, c'est la première fois que je le fais ici. J'accepte les critiques constructives de bon coeur afin de m'améliorer.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!**

« Mes amis,

Je savais que j'allais mourir. Je le savais mais je voulais vivre comme tout le monde, je voulais me sentir normale et pas bientôt morte. Déjà morte.

Cette dernière année que vous m'avez fait vivre a été la meilleure de toutes. J'ai pu vivre une dernière fois comme tout le monde.

Dans mon ancien lycée, tous savaient que j'étais condamnée, tous me traitaient avec pitié, attention de peur de me casser. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir de là-bas. Même mes amies ne me considéraient plus comme Naïla mais comme la malade, la fille en état de faiblesse qui allait bientôt mourir. Je ne le supportais plus, alors je suis partie. Mes parents, dans le souhait de me faire plaisir, m'ont laissé faire, m'ont aidé. J'ai donc démarré une nouvelle vie à Sweet Amoris. Je ne pensais pas me faire de véritables amis, je voulais juste vivre normalement une vie de lycéenne. Mais je vous ai rencontré. Et je ne le regretterais jamais, soyez-en certains. Ma rencontre avec votre groupe a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. La seule chose au monde que je regrette à présent est que par ma faute vous souffrez aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais sachez, mes amis, que vous m'avez fait plus de bien que vous ne le pensez. Vous avez permis, vous m'avez permis de me sentir libre, normale et plus que tout vivante.

Alors je vous le demande, ne pleurez pas. Je suis heureuse, vous m'avez rendu heureuse. C'est grâce à vous que je peux partir en me disant que j'ai vécu bien que ça me fasse mal de partir en vous laissant. Vous avez été la meilleure chose de ma vie. Alors faite ce que je vous demande: vivez!

Ma Rosa, merci pour ces fous rires. Surtout n'abandonne pas ce sourire chaleureux qui embellit ton visage et tiens bon, tu seras une des meilleures stylistes du monde.

Lysandre, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Merci de m'avoir écouté ca m'a fait tellement de bien. Va mon cher musicien, fait connaitre ta musique. Elle guérira plus d'une personne comme elle a réussi à me guérir de mes peurs et de mes doutes.

Alexy, mon oiseau bleu. Emmène ta joie de vivre partout avec toi, elle sauvera plein de gens de l'ombre. Tu as réussi a me tirer des miennes qui était pourtant si noires, pour ca merci. Alors ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, tu es merveilleux, n'en doute jamais.

Armin, mon petit geek. Merci pour ces leçons sur la technologie moderne. Grace à toi j'ai pu me tenir à jour dans les avancées technologiques. Va, avance et créer ce dont tu m'as parlé, toi seul peu y arriver...

Ma tendre et délicate Violette. Merci pour ces dessins qui m'ont redonnés l'envie de dessiner le monde qui m'entour. Grace à toi j'ai renoué avec ce que j'aimais le plus, le dessin. Alors va, montre au monde entier tes dessins, tu es douée, tellement douée, tu mérites qu'on reconnaisse ton talent.

Et enfin, mon cher Castiel. Mon tendre amour. Ne me hais pas... Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse, plus maintenant avec ma condamnation. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Va, tu es tellement doué, ne gâche plus ton intelligence... Puis-je, mon guitariste, te demander une faveur? J'aimerais que tu me joues cet air magnifique que tu m'as composé... Les jours où tu voudras, quand tu voudras mais sois sur que lorsque tu joueras, je serais là juste à côté de toi et t'écouterais.

Mes amis, promettez moi de vivre. Je n'ai pas pu allez jusqu'au bout alors profitez. Vivez pour vous, peut être pour moi mais avant tout pour l'avenir. Chérissez les souvenirs, savourez le présent et attendez l'avenir sans craintes car même si des épreuves vous attendent, il y aura toujours quelque pars de la lumière et des souvenirs chaleureux que vous pourrez garder en mémoire pour vous en souvenir à jamais et éclairer votre chemin.

Mes amis, merci. Du fond de mon coeur malade je vous remercie des pansements que vous m'avez posés et qui m'ont permis de partir heureuse.

Adieu, votre Naïla »

 _Devant un cercueil ouvert qui bientôt se fermera, un groupe d'amis pleure. Une lettre ouverte dans les mains d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, tous pleurent leur amie partie. Il s'avance, lâche la lettre et s'effondre à genoux à côté du cercueil. Enfin il laisse ces larmes couler en appelant la seule jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais aimée. La seule et unique qui lui était destinée mais qui, par un coup horrible du Destin, a du le quitté..._

 _"NAÏLAAAA!"_


End file.
